


Toy

by mormarninja1



Series: Kinktober 2020 [25]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: All characters are age appropriate, Day 25, Everything is consensual, Kinktober, M/M, NSFW, Tentacle Sex, Trans Character, Trans Silver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mormarninja1/pseuds/mormarninja1
Summary: Kinktober Day 25 - Tentacles/Tentacle SexThe thick black shadowy tentacles had wrapped around him, rendering him immobile as they wrapped tightly around his legs and arms, pulling his legs apart to expose his dripping entrance.
Relationships: Mephiles the Dark/Silver the Hedgehog
Series: Kinktober 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946821
Kudos: 21





	Toy

**Author's Note:**

> I’m using @Flowerdicks_ on Twitters Kinktober prompts so please go check them out!

The thick black shadowy tentacles had wrapped around him, rendering him immobile as they wrapped tightly around his legs and arms, pulling his legs apart to expose his dripping entrance. 

The owner of the shadowy tentacles stepped out from the darkness, Mephiles the Dark, and looked over the site in front of him.   
The hedgehog below him trembles as his soft white fur is broken up between his shadowy tendrils, needy golden eyes pleading up at him for more, legs spread wide and his sex dripping with arousal. He loved seeing Silver like this, needy and desperate for any form of sexual contact.  
This had been going on for a while now, pulling and moving Silver around as he pleased, playing with his sensitive spots, letting a tentacle stroke over his sex but never entering him, listening to the white hedgehog cry and moan as he struggles to get off under the darker beings power. He could toy with Silver for hours and never get bored, the noises he made, the way his body reacted under him, his face and the many emotions he could see on it as he toyed with him.  
But it was becoming too much for the white Mobian to bare, tears stained his cheeks, his body quaking uncontrollably, the whining and crying that left his lips in a desperate plea to finish him off and his eyes begging desperately up at him for this sexual torture to end and bring him to orgasm.

Mephiles had contemplated leaving Silver like this, a dripping, crying mess of a being that would beg and plead with anyone to bring him to orgasm. The thought had entertained him, but he would never let his toy become someone else’s, he wanted Silver all to himself. 

His tentacles picked Silver up off the floor, spreading his legs and making him kneel as his arms were wrapped tight behind his back. Silver whined and looked up into his masters eyes. “P-p-lease...pl-please, I-I nee-!” A tendril pulled his long quills back harshly, causing him to yelp and his eyes to look to the ceiling. He had a moment to adjust before his master spoke. “Open your mouth Silver.” Silver did as instructed and opened his mouth and sticking out his tongue, he would never disobey a command from his master no matter how desperate he was to cum.

“Good boy~” A tentacle made its way up his body, dragging over a sensitive and well played with nipple, up and wrapping around his white throat and finally coming to rest on the pink tongue. “Swallow this~” Silver took a shaky breath in as the black shadow slid over his tongue and down into his mouth, it explored for a second before it slid beeper. Silver gagged as he felt it slide into his throat, his eyes watery as he tried not to choke on the thick tentacle now sliding in and out of his throat and mouth, it was deep into his throat and he had to time breathing in and out as it slid in and out of him. Swallow around it and gargling around it as he tried to catch up to the rhythm of its thrusting was all Silver could think about and Mephiles knew this was all Silver could do at this moment.

He watched the white hedgehog take his tentacle in and out of his throat like he had done many times before, though it still gave him a rush of excitement to watch and listen to his toy choke and moan around his tentacle.   
He looked over Silver’s body, his sex was still dripping with arosal and had left a small puddle of clear liquid on the floor and had coated his thighs in his slick. Mephiles had toyed with him long enough, with a wave of his hand two new tentacles were summoned from the darkness, they wrapped around his white thighs and slowly inched towards his sex. Silver gagged hard on the tentacle down his throat as he felt them slowly making their way up his thighs. “Concentrate Silver. Or I’ll take them away.” Silver couldn’t speak for the shadow in his throat but he gargled and made noises of desperation as he tried to focus on the tentacle in his mouth. 

Mephiles let them sit on his thighs for a moment as Silver tried to calm down and focus back on his throat and mouth. Once Mephiles felt his toy was calm and prepared he let the tentacles slide over Silver’s dripping entrance, both of them taking turns to roll and slide against it, coating them both in slick as best they could. Silver moaned and cried around the shadow in his throat as he felt them rub over his clit and as he felt them so close to entering him but never pushing in.   
Mephiles watched as Silver was slowly becoming whiny and needy again, the white hedgehog trying to roll his hip to coax the tendrils to enter him and finally give him the satisfaction he so craved and needed. Silver had found the rhythm between swallowing and sucking on the tentacle in his throat and rolling his hips with the two between his legs to get what little pleasure from them he could, and Mephiles had been enjoying the show, but he knew his toy was desperate and he had played with him long enough. 

The tentacles slid between white legs, one sliding back between white ass cheeks to poke at his ass hole while the other slid more firmly against the dripping entrance of Silver’s sex. The white hedgehog gasped around the tendril in his throat and froze, steadying himself so the tentacles could slide into him when his master decided it was time. “You’ve been a good boy Silver~ Enjoy your reward~” Both tentacles thrusted into him without anymore warning, the one that thrusted into his vagina slid in without any issues and got to work thrusting and coiling within Silver, while the one that thrust into his ass had struggled with just how tight it was, it’s thirsts were slower and longer than the other as it slowly stretched Silver out around it. 

Silver screamed pure bliss as the two tentacles entered him, his body tensing up as the rush of pleasure hit him. The tentacle thrusting fast and hard into his vagina was rubbing over the sensitive spot inside of him with every thrust while the one in his ass was taking slow and smooth thrusts that stretched him in just the right way. He moaned and cried around the tentacle in his throat, it had stopped thrusting to allow Silver to adjust to the new pleaser he was receiving but once Mephiles decided Silver was ready he let the thrusting in and out of his throat continue. 

Silver was a mess, moaning, groaning and choking on the tentacle in his throat, body trembling from the constant pleasure he was experiencing, the tentacle thrusting in and out of his vagina was coated and dripping in his slick as it thrusted faster and harder into him with no signs of stopping while the other was slowing its speed to roll within Silver’s ass to stretch him wider.   
Mephiles was enjoying the show as Silver was slowly losing himself to the pleasure and inching closer and closer to his orgasm. Mephiles has denied him long enough and with a wave of his hand all three tentacles picked up speed, fucking Silver’s body senseless. The white hedgehog was lost in pleasure, between the pleasure from his sex and his ass and breathing being nearly impossible his mind was foggy and all thoughts were lost to him as he came, screaming around the tentacle in his mouth and clenching hard around both tentacles in his ass and vagina. 

Silver was a site to behold as he came, a site Mephiles prided himself on being the only one to see his toy like this, eyes rolled back and tears streaming down his flushed face, body quaking and his sex and ass trembling around the tentacles still inside of him. He slowly removed the three tentacles from his toys body and listened to the little moans and whines of bliss that left his bruised lips, his tentacles then picking him up from the floor with ease and moved to lay him down on the bed. 

Mephiles didn’t stay long after he had his fill of toying with Silver, he simply left the unconscious hedgehog on the bed and slipped back into the shadows to wait until the need to play with Silver came again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I’m hoping to keep these short so I can get through everyday of Kinktober!  
> Very day has a different Sonic ship (some will make two appearances) so if you wanna read more please follow me!
> 
> And if you see and spelling or grammar mistakes please let me know with a comment!


End file.
